


Flipped

by MilesAboveFantasy



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/M, Gran Pulse, Kink Meme, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesAboveFantasy/pseuds/MilesAboveFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope is tired of Vanille taking advantage of him, and he decides to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flipped

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted fanfiction.net with 2 parts, but on here and livejournal, it will be one part :D
> 
> Kink Meme response:
> 
> Original Prompt 2010-03-31 09:41 pm
> 
> Needs moar closetslut!Vanille.
> 
> Vanille/Hope
> 
> Vanille seduces Hope and starts using him whenever she pleases until Hope is like 'You know what pigtails? I'm the one with the cock here.' and screws her silly. She loves it though.

Flipped [HopexVanille] Part 1 of 2

Vanille moaned and stroked her slim fingers through the boy's blond hair as he forcefully fucked her while he had her pinned down under him, unable to move during the blissful period of someone having his way with her. She gasped and let out an occasional cry of protest at Hope's forceful sexual actions. The odd circumstance wasn't his fault really; she had asked for it. She had made him do it.

It had all begun several days after arriving on Gran Pulse. It was a surprise to be sure, but if he thought about it . . . it really made sense. It had been building up since that day they met on the Hanging Edge. He had thought that she was so pretty.

She had beautiful hair and she donned skimpy clothing that showed off her legs so well that if his world had not just ended, he would have slipped his hand into his pants at the next private moment he got - until the day 'it' happened, he never had the chance to enjoy them in reverie. Oh! Her smile - it made him melt every time her beautiful face smiled upon him. It made him hard too. Once, just once, that night at his house before PSICOM had attacked, he had enjoyed a brief fantasy of warm, wet lips around him. To this date, that was only a teased at idea of Vanille's as she toyed with him nightly.

Toying with him nightly - that was what she did. It started out nice; almost as if she let him do something - allowed him to mess with her and touch her and kiss her among other things. Almost as if it were a gift. He thought that he was the one messing with her - feeling and kissing and licking along her private parts - but now he knew that she was the one messing with him. She was in it for herself.

He was never in charge. He had never fucked her. It was always her in charge when his cock was involved. Oh, he was in charge when he was tonguing her or thrusting his fingers deep into her to the point of moaning, but when it came to pleasing himself - which was rarely - she was in charge. She had never sucked him; she never offered and he was both too afraid and too shy to broach the subject - but she did ride him. Three times. Yeah, he counted. Three times.

The first night was three days after leaving the Fifth Ark. In fact, leaving the Fifth Ark was what triggered that night. As they were flying through the air that day, their ship had been hit and Vanille had flown out into the open air of Gran Pulse with Hope flying out after her, caught up in the force that would soon strip them of their lives.

Hope had caught Vanille's leg and winced as he felt his arms nearly rip out of their sockets and Vanille shriek in pain as her leg nearly suffered a similar fate. Then his body slammed into hers, his face planted in her back and his chest firmly pressed by the force of gravity into her butt.

"Pull yourself up!" she had hollered from above.

He pulled himself up until his arms were wrapped around her in an almost loving hug. Vanille giggled at the tickling sensation as Hope sighed his warm breath onto her neck. Her beautiful hair smelled as fresh as it had at the Hanging Edge when she had embraced him in comfort; shame that he didn't think how beautiful she was then.

Next thing he knew, they were flying wildly through the air as Vanille's fragile grip slipped from the hull of the ship. Hope's heart had jumped into his throat as he realized that they were going to die. Fear and adrenaline ran through his blood just as the oxygen ran through his veins. Vanille was crying in terror above him and he gripped her in reassurance as he called up to her. "We'll be all right!" It was a lie.

Almost. Then, the great beast Bahamut came roaring from behind them. They slammed onto the Eidolon's back with nearly painful force; the rest of the party was all ready along for the ride. Hope sighed a warm, humid sigh of relieve and Vanille shivered against him.

Then Hope's face blossomed in a violent blush; the shiver of her ass against his crotch brought awareness to him. He was as hard as a rock. It made sense, he knew. He had had enough near death experiences to confirm what he had learned in school; fear caused your body to become aroused - in more way than one. In other words, it made a guy hard.

This was the first times that he thought more of it other than 'Oh, I'm hard.' It wasn't a surprise; most of his near death experiences involved nearly dying . . . obviously, he had had little time to act on his erection. Also, this had been the first time his near death experience involved being pressed up against a girl. It was embarrassing - he had no doubt that Vanille wouldn't have noticed especially as he let out a breathless gasp into her ear as Bahamut shot downward. Gravity pulled them downward and his erected manhood had rubbed itself against her rear as he slid forward along her back, arranging him close enough so that Vanille could hear every last vibration that carried the sounds of his pleasured gasp.

They eventually made it to the surface of Gran Pulse and made camp at a place that Fang had called Vallis Media. They were exhausted, so they fell into deep and blessed sleep that had eluded them for days – if it weren't for the super human vitality that being a l'Cie offered, they would have died of exhaustion ten times over. Lightning took the first watch; she was used to several days with next to no sleep and could handle a couple of more hours better than the others. Fang volunteered for the next watch; according to her, she needed a couple of hour's shut eye before she would trust herself to defend the group. Even before the arrangements were made, Hope and Vanille were cuddled together in sleep. No one thought a thing of it – the two youngest cuddling was cute and certainly not sexual in the least.

What a false assumption. Hope could almost laugh at the thought, especially considering what he was soon to do.

Two nights after arriving on Gran Pulse was when it all began. It was dusk and the fire had begun to wane when Vanille spoke excitedly like a little kid volunteering to do a simple task for her favorite teacher. "I'll get some more firewood! Hope, come with me!"

Fang was like, "Sure. Go ahead – handle the boring stuff all ya' want"

Vanille laughed, then they set off. The trip was quiet. Too quiet. Vanille was never this quiet.

After about twenty minutes, they reached a nice woody area when Hope spoke. "Let's collect wood here."

Vanille's lips grew into a devious smile as she spoke. "I've already gathered all the firewood."

"Oh!" He had said excitedly. "You should've told me! I've been dreading collecting the wood – now we just need to carry it back."

"Not exactly," Vanille said in an odd voice. "I did it to save time."

"Huh? Save time? For what?" Hope asked, his cute feature contorted in confusion.

Vanille laughed. It was the sort of laugh that mocked in a caring way that said 'you just don't get it, do you?' Then she spoke. "I did it for us."

Again, Hope was clueless. "What do you mean 'for us?'" He had asked slowly, carefully as the first hint of what she was suggesting began to sink in.

"Do you remember that ride on Bahamut the other day?" she asked cheekily.

Hope's face fell apart in despair and a part of him died as he realized instantly what this was about – how he had been turned on and accidently stimulated himself against her scantily clad body contrary to both of their wills. But, on the plus side, he felt him self stiffening at the thought – though she was probably staring down there now which made his blush blossom anew in a red as blood shade that he had never wished to experience.

"I . . . uh . . ." he began, but only to be silenced by a finger across his lips.

"Shhh," Vanille said seductively as lips replaced the finger against his own lips and their tongue clashed in the warm caves of their mouths. Hope moaned into the kiss – his first – as Vanille's fingers fingered at his stomach under his clothing as she guided his to her, and then lower. Her arms drifted around his waist as she pulled him to her until they fell back, his smaller frame crashing against hers as their tongues continued their dance.

Vanille moaned as Hope crawled up her body and his pants-enshrouded tool brushed against her areas. He rubbed against her and they were moaning into one another's mouths. Then he raised his hands from her waist and brought them up to her breast and gently probed them, causing gentle moans to erupt from her lips. Hope let out a sudden gasp as she slipped her hands into the back of his pants and her palms brushed gently against the smooth cheeks.

Hope decided after that action that it would be okay to slip his fingers in – so he did. He maneuvered his palms from her breast to the hem of her skirt. She had bucked against his crotch as his finger entered her panties and he gasped a ragged gasp that would normally signal the other partner to speed up to bring their lover to an orgasm. His fingers brushed against her coral hair as he shifted his body to get better control, one of Vanille's legs now between his. A small signal from Vanille and he lost his control as his fingers slid in to her without hesitation. Vanille moaned in ecstasy and her wild leg movements brought Hope to a quick orgasm as he began to rub himself against her beautiful legs.

Hope's gasps and moans of pleasure and cries of Vanille's name were cried into her breast as he filled his underwear with warm, sticky fluid.

Vanille removed his fingers from her womanhood as she returned them to their competition of clashing tongues. Then she rolled Hope off of her and they rested for a moment, Hope's bliss making the minutes seem as if seconds. Then Vanille spoke. "Go get cleaned up," she suggested.

Hope's features were glazed over with confusion as the warm swamp of liquid in his pants became apparent. "Don't you want to finish?" He asked.

Vanille smiled with a small laugh. "I'm fine," she said as she suggestively rolled over to Hope. "We can always do it again . . ."

Hope's face brightened with a smile as they helped each other up.

It was the beginning of their game.

===

Flipped [HopexVanille] Part 2 of 2

The next night, around dusk, things turned out more or less the same. Vanille was all, "Yay! Firewood!" and Hope was like, "Sure, I'll go." The rest ignored their antics – let them go and do the boring stuff if they really want. If only they knew that the two youngest of the group were getting it on while they made small talk.

In the woods, things proceeded further to the extent that Hope had tentatively licked along her womanhood while Vanille caringly stroked her fingers through his blonde hair. Neither experienced orgasms, but they cuddled for half an hour; kissing and comforting each other – bonding beyond sex buddies.

The next night was identical – until Hope had licked and sucked at her until she was calling his name lovingly and orgasmed; Hope tentatively tasted the warm fluid.

The next night was non-existent in their sex-game, but the results of that night were a big step forward. Hope had passed out earlier that day and the team was all knotted up with worry, but then realized the power that he held within himself, accepted it, and came out of the night stronger. For that, she would reward him.

The next night was in the outliers of the Archylte Steepe. They pulled the same stunt with just a little trouble – the Archylte Steepe was infinitely more dangerous that Vallis Media. Fang had tried to tag along, but Vanille convinced her not to. She too had grown up on Gran Pulse and was just as qualified to face the dangers it presented to her. Plus, she and Hope were both l'Cie; Fang relented. She hadn't really wanted to go anyway; she was just doing what she could to protect Vanille.

They made out feverishly as they arrived to their new gathering site. Vanille's fingers quickly undid his pants as she slipped her fingers around his erection. Hope cried out in shock and then moaned as Vanille gently guided him to the ground to lie on his back before following him, straddling him around the waist. She began to kiss him as she loosened her skirt for access for his well proportioned manhood. He gasped and closed his eyes ecstasy as she slipped her fingers around his cock, stoking it several times, getting used to how big it was, before she slowly lowered herself down on it.

Hope moaned and cried out her name as Vanille gasped in surprise at the long forgotten sensation of penetration; she closed her eyes as Hope's member slowly became fully ensheathed in her.

Vanille rocked against Hope gently as he trembled in the intense pleasure of his first time. "Beg," Vanille whispered seductively into his ears; he hesitated for a moment until she gave him a sharp twist which made him like jelly - "Please Vanille!" he cried. Within a moment he came as Vanille rode him without caution; he came with ragged moans and warm, breathless cries of Vanille's name as she gasped as the warm cum filled her. Vanille continued for several moments on the still erect Hope as he mentally cooled - though still amazed by the sensation of her warmth enshrouding him. After a moment, she too came with a moan and cry; the warmth and the tightness pulled him once again over the edge.

They rested for a bit and kissed and said how much they care for each other. It wasn't until later that Hope realized the extent of what they had done and he prayed to the gods, or whatever there was out there, that she hadn't gotten pregnant due to their actions.

After that they went back to the childish touching and licking of Vanille's privates - not once had she stroked or sucked his dick.

Between nights, he occasionally snuck off for a 'bathroom break' in order to better train himself. He stroked himself until he was panting and his wrist hurt; then he pulled back to let his body relax before he began masturbating again. He did this several times over the course of ten minutes before finally releasing himself to a wonderful orgasm - it was a shame that he had to quit so soon, but the others may get suspicious. Lightning had questioned him once, asking if his digestive system was okay; he brushed it off saying that it was something he ate.

The next time Vanille fucked him was in the same position. He lasted twice as long as the last time and they finished closer together. He smiled with pride when Vanille muttered in the roes of sex about how much better he had gotten.

There were several more nights of touching before Vanille fucked him again. As she was rocking against him, he decided that he wanted to fuck her - to be in charge and to make her whimper and call his name in ecstasy. He flipped her over and began to slowly fuck her, but before he knew it, he was on his back against the ground; the bottom. Not that he minded too much as an orgasm tore through him.

Things went normal the next several days: kissing and touching. But Hope wanted more. He wanted to be the one pleasured with her mouth. He wanted to top her, to give her an amazing orgasm; not the other way around. Most importantly, he had the cock in this relationship and he was in charge.

Today was the day he was going to be in charge.

He began by changing things up. Vanille was the one who had always excitedly offered to get the firewood - this time it was him.

"Vanille, lets go get the firewood," he said calmly, but forcefully, in a voice that dripped with the feeling of 'now.' Vanille was surprised; usually, he sat around shyly and impatiently, waiting for her - she enjoyed teasing him with the wait. She giggled. He must be horny, she thought.

The others had thought nothing of it; they had figured that Hope just wanted to get an early start.

Hope walked at a brisk pace - a goal set in mind - while Vanille struggled to keep the same pace. She glanced at his legs and noticed that he had grown a good inch or two since they had met. "Hooopee! Wait uuupppp!" she whined. "There's no rush - I'm gonna let you touch me now matter how late we get there." He ignored her.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at their usual site. Immediately, their lips clashed as they started to feel each other up clumsily, as if it were still their first time. Vanille gasped in surprise as he gripped her rear forcefully as his tongue forcefully penetrated her mouth. Hope groaned into the kiss as he rubbed his crotch against hers. "Take off your clothes," he whispered, as he began ripping hers and then his off swiftly.

"Hope? What are you doing?" Vanilled hissed. "Stop this!"

Hope ignored her as his underwear brushed against his toes as he removed them from his slim body. They had never seen each other fully naked before; just the parts of their bodies that they were using in the heat of the moment. Vanille stood there awkwardly as she stared at his young naked body; for Hope, there was no such hesitation as he approached her, his lips meeting her as his dick brushed against her. Vanille let out a gasp as Hope's fingers slid into her quickly, and they began to scissor and move around in her.

"Hope!" Vanille demanded. "Stop this!"

Hope gave her a devious smile, then stated confidently. "If you wanted me to stop, you would stop me." He removed his fingers, the pulled her down until she was on her knees. "Suck it," he commanded as he slipped his member into her open mouth. He cried out in pleasure as her warm lips surrounded him and as her tongue began to dance around his erected manhood. "Yeah, Vanille. I knew you wanted it. We both know you're a slut."

Vanilled looked up into his eyes from her position and said as she took a momentary break, "And we both know you are one too."

He smiled, then thrust himself back into her mouth. Vanille moaned as a thin taste of his precum dripped on to her tongue. Hope cried out as she pulled back and momentarily had only the head in her mouth while she licked it exclusively, before taking the whole thing within her mouth and licking the base as she gently groped his balls..

Hope cried out her name as he came into her mouth; Vanille licked and swallowed all of it.

"You happy now?" Vanille asked as she pulled her mouth away from his erection after licking him clean, then her lips.

"No," Hope said as he pushed her to the grassy ground - not roughly, but not gently either. He fell atop her as his lips ravaged her face. His fingers began to finger at her nipples as Vanille began to mutter, telling him to stop, but he knew she didn't mean it as his lips began to mark her neck. "You like that?" he asked in a confident manner, already knowing the answer, as he raised his lips to her ear in a whisper.

Then, he slipped his fingers gently around her biceps, causing her to giggle slightly at the sensation before gasping in surprise as he gripped them, pinning her to the ground. "This time, you're mine," he whispered.

Then he shifted his body, and his manhood slipped into her; she gasped in surprise and slight pain as his erection impaled her. She moaned as she felt herself completely filled. She let out another cry as he pulled out only to immediately thrust back in, grunting loudly at the warm, wet and incredibly tight sensation that engulfed his cock. He repeated this several times before Vanille spoke, "Hope, you need to stop this." But then she cried out wonderfully as he thrust into her forcefully and hard, trying to get as much of her as he could.

He kept this up nicely for a while, with her wiggling body trapped under his, but now she cried out his name in pleasure rather than annoyance. She had stopped struggling and was savoring the feeling of his manhood being forcefully shoved within her.

After Vanille's moans had started to become ragged and Hope's grunts long and drawn out, Hope whispered in her ear. "Beg for it."

"Hope? I'm not going to . . ." she began, and then cried out loudly as he brought her to the edge, then pulled back, teasing her.

"Beg," he commanded softly. Then he teased her with his fingers - he had messed with her areas enough to know how to stretch out her pleasure for long periods of times. His only worry was the he would cum before he could make her beg.

"Come on, Vanille. Beg - unless you don't want to cum," Hope said deviously.

Vanille's eyes widened in shock. He wouldn't . . . would he? She wasn't going to take that risk.

"Please Hope!" she begged after the next thrust deep into her. "Fuck me! Make me cum!" she cried, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Hope grunted in pleasure and glee now that Vanille had finally accepted that he was in charge. He rotated his hips and the both of them moaned with the pleasure that that movement brought on.

"Hope!" Vanille cried as she began to cum, her walls tightening around his member. She cried an moaned and begged as her warm wetness tightened around his cock, and he couldn't hold back his fluid as it shot within her. He cried out loudly in his wonder, then he fell upon her in exhaustion.

After a moment's rest, they kissed, muttered nonsense things and dressed. "We should get back," Hope murmured, noticing the darkening sky. Vanille nodded, standing and leading the way to the wood.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
